


Poor Sam

by Soquilii9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original whimsical verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soquilii9/pseuds/Soquilii9
Summary: Sam learns a life lesson





	Poor Sam

**Poor Sam**

**Original poetry by Soquilii9**

 

Sam the goat

He small and still

He got no horns

Nor ever will

 

_Poor Sam_

 

His mother say 

I sorry son

It ain't my fault

You ain't got none

 

But I need horns!

He pointed out

It do no good!

His mother shout

 

All other kids

Got horns, he said

And pretty forelocks

On their heads

 

The kids sneak up

While I'm in bed

They try to stick

Horns on my head

 

Perhaps because

They laugh at you

You're in the third

and twenty-two

 

His mother blew her

Top and roared

And then she threw

Sam out the door

 

He got up off 

The dirty floor

He yelled, I don't

Live here no more!

 

You mean old Ma

I don't need you

I'm in the third

and twenty-two!

 

And out he walk 

With two dry eye

And left his mean

Old Ma to cry

 

But all day long

He worry fret

About the horns

That he must get

 

He check out all

The stores he been

And found horns in

A five and ten

 

He sold his coat 

To buy two horn

So that his head

He could adorn

 

It funny how

A little goat

Can sell a man

His dirty coat!

 

Sam happy now

He gots no shame

Gots big old horns

Stuck in his mane

 

He just like all

The other goat

Except for now

He got no coat

 

_Poor Sam_

 


End file.
